


Your Kisses Taste Like Rain

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, Holidays, M/M, Manhattan, New York, Roommates, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Iwaizumi goes to boarding school and meets a boy whose kisses taste like rain.





	Your Kisses Taste Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This struck me around one am this morning so... here ya go! HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MY LOVELIES. ALL OF YOU ARE VALID AND PERFECT! THANKS TO ALL OUR STRAIGHT ALLIES OUT THERE! My pride day is on June 5th and June 29th! I'm pansexual and panromantic! What about Y'all?
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Hajime watched the trees blur into blue, as the car sped along on the highway. His parents had enrolled him in an elite boarding school in Manhattan.  He didn't understand why he was going to spend his last two years in a school with rich, stuck-up kids that practically died if you didn't know what Miu Mius were.

He didn't have a problem with the city. Iwaizumi loved cities. They always had an ethereal beauty about them, lights glowing in the twilight and if you were lucky, stars peeking out from behind the dark clouds that were light up by the moon at night. He wanted to live in a city, wanted to get away from his small town where everyone was so damn holy and anything you did that didn't conform was deemed scandalous. 

The car finally stopped and Hajime took out his headphones. His mother turned to look at him and smiled gently. 

"Hajime, it's going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You only enrolled me."

His mother's eyes turned sad Hajime softened around the edges a bit. He hated to see his mother cry. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. The school was big, as expected, and didn't really put him in a state of awe. He grabbed his duffle and pressed a kiss to his mom's cheek, completely ignoring his dad. 

"Bye."

By the time his mother responded, he'd disappeared into the crowd of students. 

* * *

 

Hajime hadn't expected to be told that he had a roommate. He'd gathered up his schedule and his mom had already gotten his uniform. The clothes were stiff and rich looking. He rolled his eyes. It was Manhattan. Rich people central. 

As he climbed up to his dorm room, he wondered about how his mom was going to survive without him. His dad was usually oblivious to how depressed his mother was. The thought made him scowl. He finally found his room and opened the door. His mouth fell open. 

Gucci clothes littered the glossy, wood floors and Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses were on the empty bed in the room. His bed. He entered the room fully and almost tripped over a huge ass suitcase lying in front of the door. On closer inspection, it was a Delsey set. 

"The fuck?"

There was the sound of something falling and a thin boy came out of the big closet. He grinned and Hajime had to tell his heart to stop jumping out of his chest. 

 "You must be Hajime! I'm Tooru."

Hajime took a couple seconds to breathe and then put his duffle on the bed. 

"Cool."

Tooru smiled again and turned on his speakers which, Hajime noticed, were rose gold. 

"Hope you don't mind the music. I hate silence."

He looked at him for a moment and nodded. Tooru bent and kissed his cheek, the smell of vanilla and sandalwood capturing him in a cozy embrace. 

"Thanks."

* * *

The first time Hajime saw Tooru cry was in December. He'd come home late from the library, and Tooru had been curled in a ball on his bed. 

"Tooru?"

A broken sob met his ears and Hajime's bag dropped, books spilling across the floor. Tooru was encased in a warm, caring hug. He let his body shake and the other sobs that had been held back broke free from their cage. 

"Tooru, look at me."

Tear-filled, hazel eyes glanced up at him for a fleeting moment. Hajime lifted his chin when he looked down again. 

"Tooru. I need you to answer honestly. How the _hell_ did you get a bruise on your face the size of a damn fist?"

Tooru cried even harder. Hajime pressed him closer. He knew it probably wasn't from volleyball, but he wasn't going to make Tooru feel worse. So all he did was turn out the lamp and hug Tooru until he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi didn't like Ushijima, Tooru's boyfriend. He had such an overbearing presence, that it was even difficult to freaking breathe. It seemed as though Tooru didn't like him anymore, but he was probably making assumptions since he did like Tooru. Iwaizumi had figured it out about three weeks after he'd moved in. He was completely fucked over Tooru. Who wouldn't be?

Everything about him was fucking beautiful and Iwaizumi had to remind himself, on more than one occasion, that he had a boyfriend and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't kiss him. 

"Iwa-chan? Are you alright?"

Iwaizumi blinked and looked at Tooru. He'd zoned out when Ushijima and Tooru had started talking about date ideas. 

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I have an exam coming up, so I'm going to study."

Ushijima nodded at him and then looked out the window. Iwaizumi felt his face twist into a scowl. 

"Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi looked at the brown-haired beauty and smiled gently at him. 

"Want to study with me?"

Ushimjima's head snapped around quickly, eyes narrowing as he prepared to answer for Tooru.

"YES! I mean, yes. I probably should as well."

Iwaizumi smiled and walked out, Tooru right behind him. Later that night, Tooru came back from a party, a brand new bruise decoration his chest and legs. Iwaizumi's heart clenched.

* * *

Iwazumi was coming back from practice when he stopped. He saw two figures struggling. He gently set his bag down and walked over. It was Ushijima and Tooru. Ushijima had a hand raised and Tooru was whimpering, his left cheek red from what Iwaizumi presumed was quite a few hard slaps. He cursed and then spoke.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, you piece of shit?"

Tooru's hazel eyes popped open and focused on Iwaizumi's face. Ushijima snarled as he saw him. 

"Stay out of our business, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi took a step closer and Ushijima's body tensed. 

"Tooru is my fucking business. Let fucking go of him, you fucking psychopath."

Ushijima let go of Tooru only to launch himself on top of Iwaizumi. Tooru let out a high-pitched scream at the sight in front of him, as Iwaizumi and Ushijima threw punches at each other, Iwaizumi becoming animalistic as he pictured the living hell Tooru had had to go through. 

Iwaizumi finally knocked Ushijima unconscious and called the police. 

"Fucking sadistic asshole."

Tooru was frozen as the cop cars came up. Iwaizumi paused for a moment and then hugged him tightly. Tooru seized up and then melted into his embrace. He started crying as the night's events finally were processed. Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his head and rocked him back and forth. 

They watched the cars drive away, Tooru crying and Iwaizumi pressing kisses all over his skin. 

 


End file.
